WTF? ¿¡COMO QUE VAMOS AL RAIMON?
by Aberu
Summary: ¿cómo es que así por las buenas me hayan dejado ir al Raimon? Espero que pueda conocer a los jugadores del Raimon...¿y qué hace ahí una de mis mejores amigas? Lo más bonito que me ha pasado en el instituto fue conocer a esa chica especial,y hacer esos nuevos amigos


**abel: hola,aquí vine con un nuevo fic,bueno,para decir la verdad,este fic está compartido con mi amiga dawn,la cual está loca...  
**

**kannon: por lo menos no es bipolar**

**abel: NO SOY BIPOLAR Y TÚ NO TE RÍAS DE LA GENTE BIPOLAR QUE ES UNA ENFERMEDAD GRAVE Y NO ME HACE NI PUTA GRACIA QUE ME LLAMES ESO!...y ahora que me he calmado,prosigamos :)**

**kirino: abel,joder,das miedo so cabrón**

**abel: CÁLLATE O LLAMO A CHUCK NORRIS Y OS MANDA A LA PUTA LUNA**

**dawn: COÑO ME HAS DESPERTADO DE LA PUTA SIESTA .**

**abel: ¬¬**

**kirino: DAWN -se agacha a arrodillarle-sálvame de ese loco**

**dawn: paso de ti ¬¬**

**haku: ¿que pasa? ¿por que kirino está arrodillado ante dawn? NO JODAS QUE LE VA A PEDIR MATRIMONIO**

**dawn/kirino: NOOOO**

**abel: bueno bueno,vale,kannon,da el mensajito ese,ya sabes el disclamer**

**kannon: vale jefe,ok: _inazuma eleven no me pertenece porque si así fuera,haría una revolución en inazuma eleven GO! y daría a tomar por culo lo que me dijera mi hermana,YO CASO A ENDO CON KAZEMARU Y A HIROTO CON MIDORIKAWA_  
**

**dawn: mientras siga locamente enamorada de hiroto kiyama,yo paso de que se case con midorikawa,QUE SE CASE MIDO CON CLARA NISHISAWA**

**midorikawa: ESO!**

* * *

Esto es sin duda alguna,la historia más rara que podría imaginarse un loco español por el inazuma...ir al instituto Raimon.

Y esa historia,siento decirlo así pero es MI historia así que...os lo cuento con pelos/señales/gestos de mono loco.

Estaba en mi antiguo instituto,un instituto alejado de la mano de dios,llamado...¿sabéis qué? ni me acuerdo. El caso fue que me ocurrió ese día algo que no me pude imaginar jamás...Y todo empezó en la clase de mates,donde yo me aburro como una ostra y me pongo a dibujar porque no tengo otra cosa interesante que hacer.

-Abel Kiyomaru-Dijo la profesora de mates,alias _el enemigo de todo estudiante. _La profesora era gorda,pero no tanto como para cubrir la puerta,alta (a nivel de Someoka pero no al de Kabeyama) y tenía el pelo rubio y laceo

-¿Qué ocurre señora Gor...digo seño? ^^U- Por desgracia para mí,esa mujer era lista y sabía que estuve a esta de insultarla. Sin embargo pasó del tema.

-Su tutora acaba de llamarlo desde portería,¿es que está sordo?- CLARO QUE NO LO ESTOY! el caso era que yo estaba dibujando a Someoka con cara de meme y fue entonces cuando me metí en mi mundo Inazuma personal. Y me levanté,y me dirigí a portería y vi a ver qué demonios quería mi seño.

-Bueno Abel,¿por qué crees que estás aquí?-Dijo ella dándome la espalda

-¿Porque han descubierto que fui yo el que robó el hámster de primero A?

-Así que fuiste tú hijo de puta

-Y usted dice que no es bueno decir palabrotas

-Pero...yo compré ese hámster TT TT-Y después de echarme la bronca por ese descuido mío,me contó que me tenía que marchar de ahí.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE ME VOY!? ¿¡Y TODO POR ESE HÁMSTER!? SEÑO...

-No me has entendido Abel,lo que te estoy diciendo es que vas a trasladarte a otro instituto porque te tienes que mudar a otro en otro país

-PERO AMO ESPAÑA,¿Y POR QUÉ AYUMU NI YURI O HAKU NO ME DIJERON NA'?

-Porque pensaron que te gustaría la idea...

-¿¡POR QUÉ COÑO IBA A MÍ A...?

-Abel

-¿Qué?

-Vas a ir al instituto Raimon en Japón-Y eso fue lo que pasó. Abrí los ojos como si hubiera visto una peli porno de las que ve mi hermano adoptivo Ayumu por las noches

-Al Raimon

-Sí,es una buena escuela y...

-Donde están Inazuma Japón

-Bueno sí,la mayoría

-Conoceré a Endo Mamoru

-Sí

-Alias Mark Evans aquí en España

-Sí Abel

-OLE OLE OLEEEE-Y me puse a hacer esos movimientos a _La que se Avecina _y me puse a bailar loco de alegría,saltando y brincando como un conejo XD

-Así que...ya puedes despedirte de tu clase,sé que te echarán de menos-Entonces paré de bailar.

La seño tenía razón,tenía que despedirme de ellos,pero no iba a ser tan difícil porque estuve solo por culpa de esos idiotas,y no son más que deseando ir a Japón toda mi vida...y Dawn me dijo que me llevaría algún día...oh oh,Dawn,mi mejor amiga,no la volveré a ver...a no ser que realmente sea la prima de Endo y me la encuentre en Japón.

-Sí,lo haré.

Y eso,después de despedirme de esos idiotas que me trataron de puta pena toda mi vida...y ahora...LIBRE!

Por fin,llegó la última noche en mi casa...bueno,más bien mansión -.-"

Era una casa muy grande. Tenía cinco plantas,y tenía varias habitaciones. Lo mejor,el salón con esa pedazo de tele con la wii ^^

Sí,era una casa bonita y la echaría mucho de menos,pero no voy a perder el tiempo con mi casa coño. Yo voy directamente a la cena.

-Bueno,¿qué tal tu último día en el instituto?-Me preguntó Ayumu con cariño mientras se llevaba carne a la boca. Él tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y tiene gafas,y eso lo hacía más intelectual. Y tenía los ojos azules y algo de barba,pero no tanta como un hippie,los cuales respeto :)

-Me echaron a patadas y estoy orgulloso,mañana o pasado estaremos en Tokio y allí,conoceré a los del Inazuma Japón y me haré amigo de Tsunami Jousuke,y con suerte,haremos un pinchito XD-Después de decir eso,mis hermanos y Yuri,la maid que teníamos en casa,me miraron extrañados,realmente pensaron que era gay XD

-Hala,tú si que tienes planes,y pensaba yo que el puto aquí era Ayumu...-Comentó mi hermana Haku. Ella es peli-blanca con la piel algo morena y los ojos rojos, pelo lo tiene suelto hasta la cintura,y a diferencia de todas las chicas que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida,tiene más pecho que una vaca lechera...eso sí,las tenía erguidas no penséis mal.

-Me alegro de que le haya alegrado la noticia señorito.-Dijo Yuri. Yuri es,creo yo la chica más moe que he conocido en mi vida,y no miento. Es una chica de pelo castaño claro,casi naranja,y largo. A veces suele llevar una trenza para recoger ese pelo largo que le llegaba a la cintura. Y es muy cariñosa...joder,si fuera mayor de edad no la echaría de mi cama ni loco.

-En fin,y bien,¿has visto a Dawn?-Preguntó Haku de repente

-No...pero supongo que me llamará de vez en cuando,y como es la prima de Endo,seguramente vendrá a Japón más de una vez

-Sí...pero no vendrá siempre

-Eso es lo malo,pero bueno,no pasa nada,estoy deseando conocerles

-Créeme,los quiere conocer todo el mundo.-Replicó Ayumu

-Y no me extraña,miremos por ejemplo a...a...oye Abel,¿cual era el nombre japonés de Axel Blaze?-Dijo Haku

-¿Axel? Su nombre japonés es Shuuya Goenji

-Vaya,parece que te gusta mucho el Inazuma

-¿No me digas Haku?

-Ya está bien,bueno,vámonos a dormir que mañana nos espera un vuelo de 7 horas por lo menos.-Dijo Ayumu como si nada.

-¿¡CUÁNTO!?-Respondimos Haku,Yuri y yo

-¿Qué esperabais? ¿Llegar en cinco minutos? Joder que Japón está en la otra parte del mundo

-Vale no te alteres Ayumu-Dijo Haku.

Por fin me fui a mi cama. Allí vi que sosa estaba mi habitación sin los póster ni fotos que colgué y sin esa canasta de baloncesto y sin mi amado portátil en al mesa.

-Bueno,espero que en Japón se oiga Radio#Comecocos,si no,creo que echaré de menos España.

Al día siguiente...

En el avión...Yuri estaba escuchando música,Haku y Ayumu estaban durmiendo ¿y yo? Viendo vídeos YAOI en internet,sí,el avión tenía wi-fi

Al llegar a Japón,pudimos llegar a nuestra nueva casa. No era una pijotería como en España,pero me gustaba más. Está era más acogedora.

Tenía dos pisos y un desván. Estaban mi dormitorio,el de Haku,el de Ayumu y Yuri dormía en la cocina XD,no hombre,dormía en una cuarta habitación abajo. Había dos cuartos de baño en cada piso,un pequeño salón,y la cocina. Me gustaba mucho mi cuarto porque era azul y había espacio suficiente para dejar mis cosas.

Después,Haku hizo con ayuda de Yuri un pastel y decidió que yo iba a dárselo a los vecinos.

-¿Cómo? ¿y por qué yo y no Ayumu?

-Porque Ayumu va a trabajar y mover el culo. Lo que harás mañana en el insti.-Dijo Haku lavando los platos con Yuri.

-Mierda,pensaba que el Raimon iba a ser jugar al fútbol todo el día.

-Sí ya,y yo me llamo Juana la Loca.

-Pues te va bien el mote Haku.

-VETE A DÁRSELO ¿VALE?

-Vale vale,me piro me piro.-Y cogí el pastel de limón y me lo llevé a los de la casa de al lado.

Como no tenía ni puta idea de japonés,miré el letrero y me quedé absorto pensando qué coño significaría eso...podrían haberme enseñado Yuri o Haku,o hasta Auymu,ya que ellos realmente son japoneses a pesar de que han vivido más tiempo en España...

-Konichi wa-Saludé,era lo único que sabía...creo. Y entonces vi a mi nuevo vecino,que era algo que no me esperaba.

-Ohaio,eh,¿tú eres de España? vaya si que pronuncias bien muchacho.-Y todo esto que escribo es traducido.-Vaya vaya,eres como una chica que conocí de España,es amiga mía y trabaja en un programa de radio...Radio#Comecocos ^^

-Tú eres...

Y hablando ya de Radio#Comecocos...

-Vamos Dawn,empiezas en cinco minutos.-Dijo Hina. La rubia se fue acercando a Dawn,que estaba liada con el whatshap o como se escriba.-DAWN,DEJA EL PUTO MÓVIL Y VE

-Ya voy ya voy. Estaba hablando con Hiroto.-Y al decir eso puso cara de pervertida total.

-¿Con tu amante de Japón?

-NO ES UN AMANTE CUALQUIERA. ÉL ES ESPECIAL

-¿Cuántas veces me lo habrás recordado? Oye,¿sabe también tu primo que...?

-Que sí,que lo sabe,no te preocupes Hina,lo tengo todo controlado.

-Sí ya,eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez que saliste por ahí con Hiroto...y ahora mírate,no eres...

-Por lo menos nos lo pasamos de puta madre,a diferencia de ti que te mas...

-DAWN!

-LoL XD- Sí,esa era Dawn Storm,la prima de Endo que comparte con él abuelo. ¿Y qué hace en España? CELEBRAR SAN FERMÍN! No hombre,ella nació allí.

-Bueno Dawn,esperemos que la próxima vez que hagamos un nuevo programa,esta vez,tengamos audiencia desde aquí

-Que sí,que no te preocupes.¿Y Mikuo?

-A saber...-Y entonces empezaron el programa.

* * *

**kannon: todavía no me creo que dawn haya decidido ayudarte con éste fic -.-"**

**abel: oye,que me costó convencerla**

**kannon: si la acosas en el instituto diciendo que si te ayuda con el fic ¬¬**

**dawn: tú a calla kannon que he ganado un huevo participando -3-**

**kannon: ¿te ha dado dinero? O.O**

**dawn: que va,me ha dejado jugar al inazuma eleven strikers en su casa y hacerme un perfil con la cara de fubuki ^^**

**fubuki: lo se,ser el favorito cuesta caro...**

**dawn: que seas mi jugador favorito no significa que no prefiera a hiroto ^^**

**abel: ya empezamos con el amante ¬¬  
**

**kirino: o habla de hiroto,o habla de YAOI entre kazemaru y endo**

**endo: no creas,cuando no somos nosotros son toramaru y goenji -.-"**

**abel: jajajajajaja,yo adoro esa pareja :D**

**kannon: no...otro no...**

**abel/dawn: VIVA EL YAOI!**

**kannon: joder...**

**espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo,dawn-nee me está echando un cable porque desde luego a mí me encanta escribir,pero me cuesta hacerlo todo yo cuando es largo el fic,así que gracias dawn por participar y ayudarme ^^**

**Matta nee :))**


End file.
